Humanity's Fall
by Beccuin
Summary: They arrived on Earth unannounced, calling themselves the original humans, and they certainly weren't there to be friendly to the locals. Tsuna, a completely normal teenage boy manages to get caught up in the middle of a worldwide war going on between two very similar species, both fighting for the right to control Earth. All x 27
1. Prologue

It wasn't till the end of the day that things started to go bad, earlier everything had been completely normal, going along with the same monotone routine that I carried out every single day.

But this one particular day was when things began to change, for better or for worse I have no way of telling. For the humans it was the latter.

On the day of my fourteenth birthday is when it all began.

The day where there was a new event never seen before on Earth, where something many people have dreamed about was finally discovered or it would be more correct to say it was we who were discovered.

Their arrival was in no way friendly, just their landing caused many disasters to occur around the world. The natural balance of the earth couldn't handle their enormous ships. That and they also claimed that they wanted the Earth back, since it was theirs originally they had every right to control it.

Of course we fought back, humans would not let their society be changed by complete strangers, but our resistance only led to more death and destruction.

It was the day that the humanoid species known as the Viaggiori inhabited the Earth and began a war against all of humanity.

This is my story of my time during the greatest event to happen on Earth.

Signed,  
Tsunayoshi Sawada

* * *

So this is a new idea...

Basically the species that Sepira (She is alive in this) and Kawahira were part of the 'first original humans' are the ones invading Earth...

Yup it is an AU, yup there are still flames and all the wacky characters.

Hmm what else...

Viaggiori=

Originale (Original) + Viaggiatore (traveller)

Guess that's all for now.

Thanks for giving this story a try!


	2. Year 1: The Arrival

"—And onto our next story, power outages have been occurring across the country that have been the result of an unknown interference with the power lines. We are currently working to get the power up and running but it is undetermined when that will be. If your area becomes one of the affected please calmly wait till the problem is fixed-"

"Tsu-kun! Breakfast is ready, hurry up and eat or you'll be late."

Tsuna turned the TV off and placed the remote back on the coffee table, quickly getting off of the couch he made his way to the kitchen "But Mom, There's still 30 minutes till school starts!"

Nana chuckled and put the plate she was holding onto the table, she held out her arms and wrapped Tsuna in one of those famous mom hugs. "Oh honey, it takes you at least 15 minutes to get to school, eat quickly and try not to be late." She paused and tilted her head to the side, her eyes widening in remembrance "Speaking of not being late, I better hurry myself!" She kissed her son's forehead and went upstairs to go get ready for her job.

With a sigh he sat down and began to eat breakfast, since Nana was upstairs getting ready and it was just Tsuna a blanket of lonely silence settled over the room, it seemed as if his Mom forgot what day it was. He ate quickly, but did not care if he was late to school or not.

Once finished he grabbed his school bag and slipped on his shoes and opened the door, glancing upstairs once more he yelled "Bye Mom! I'm going now!" a faint "Take care" was heard in response. Tsuna made his way to school.

The walk to school was uneventful, as the building began to appear in his view a sense of dread began to creep into Tsuna. He really wasn't looking forward to the people that awaited his arrival.

Right as he walked through the tall front gates of his school he felt as if someone was watching him. Tsuna discreetly turned his head around to see if he could see where the source of the sensation was coming from, but found nothing.

Suddenly the warning bell rang and he shrugged the feeling off as paranoia, he quickly picked up his pace and made his way to his first class before Hibari decided to show up.

Unknown to him the male mentioned had already started his patrol for truants.

XXXXXX

"Sawada, it's your turn to read."

The brunet didn't respond, instead he kept gazing out the window.

"Sawada, are you listening?"

Still no response. Unhappy with his student the teacher took matters into his own hands, calmly he walked towards the brunet's desk and slammed a hand onto it. The action jolted Tsuna out of his reverie.

Chuckles and whispers erupted from the rest of the students "Haha look! No Good-Tsuna is at it again!"

"Wh-what?" he stuttered out, Tsuna looked up at the person who interrupted his train of thought and noticeable paled once he noticed it was his teacher.

The teacher was extremely dissatisfied with his student, all the first year teachers knew of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the feminine looking brunet who hardly tried in class, yet never caused any trouble. "Sawada, can you please pay attention in my class? I need you to begin reading on page 43 in the textbook." The teacher then turned away with a sigh and went back to the front of the desk.

"S-sure… sorry" Tsuna turned to the specified page in his textbook and before he began reading he glanced once more outside the window at the sky. He could've sworn he saw something strange in the sky.

Once finished he sat back down and returned to staring out the windows, he droned out the next student's voice as they read the part after his. As he was looking out the windows his eyes widened as he realized that he had seen something in the sky earlier, and it was falling somewhere towards the inner-city of Namimori! Before he had time to yell out to the rest of his class, the large object crashed into the city, the impact was so large it sent large shockwaves strong enough to reach his middle school. Tsuna saw the destruction they caused and quickly yelled "Hiee! Everyone! Get down!" to the rest of his class.

Some people listened to his instruction but others ignored his yell, the next moment the windows imploded on the class and chaos began, students were screaming in pain and fright, everyone finally moved to sit under their desks. The teacher yelled at everyone to stay calm, but even that was futile when the lights suddenly flickered off, causing more people to yell.

That was when the earthquake began, the tremors in the ground caused items from the desks to fall, the book shelves in the back noisily fell over and Tsuna saw one of the classroom doors fall off its hinges.

Luckily the earthquake didn't last for long, once it had settled down so had the class, Tsuna could hear people whimpering from pain, probably hit by shards of broken window glass.

"Hey! Look outside!" a boy in his class shakily pointed toward the windows.

The rest of the class followed his line of sight and small gasps and shocked whispers broke out between the students. Tsuna too turned his head to look outside and couldn't help a gasp as well. The object he had seen falling at insane speeds earlier appeared to be like a spaceship out of a sci-fi movie! "Wh-whats going on?" he whispered.

"Everyone! Remain calm! Is anyone injured badly?" the teacher raised his voice, interrupting the frightened thoughts of the students.

"Yeah! Over here! Yuri got hit by a pretty big piece of glass!" a female student raised her hand, carefully cradling her friend's head in her lap. The techer grabbed the first aid kid that was in the front of the classroom and made his way towards them to try to give some hasty first aid.

The teacher paused in his first aid and called out to his students "Can a couple of you check the situation within the rest of the school? Someone else quickly make a call 119?"

A student quickly pulled out their phone and began to dial the number, a minute later the student cried out in dismay "Theres no signal! I can't connect with them!" as they said this other students attempted to call 119 as well, but each had no luck.

Tsuna quietly walked over to his teacher "U-um, can I go check out the situation with the other classes?"

"Sure Sawada, just don't get hurt and come right back. You only need to check this hall. Remember, I'm still responsible for your safety."

Tsuna nodded and carefully walked around the broken door, he made his way out of the classroom. Just as he was about to inspect the classroom next to theirs a voice called out to him.

"Hey! Mind if I come with?" a black-haired boy from his class poked his head out of the classroom, if he recalled correctly his name was Yamamoto Takeshi and he seemed to be an overall nice guy.

Tsuna inspected him and once he saw that there was no ill intent coming from the other male he nodded "Sure."

With a happy leap Yamamoto quickly went to Tsuna's side. Tsuna found it eerie that he was still smiling despite what had just happened.

Tsuna opened the classroom's door and peeked in, it seemed to be in the same state as theirs was. Not used to addressing many people he shyly called out the teacher in the class "Umm… I'm from 1-C, my teacher sent us over to check the situation. By any chance are any of your phones working? We can't seem to get in contact with 911…"

The teacher—a panicked looking female looked at the two boys "No we can't get through either, luckily there aren't any life-threatening injuries here."

"Oh okay then, we'll be on our way." Tsuna and Yamamoto did the same thing with all the other classes, and found that they were all in the same situation, people wounded by stray glass, cell phones not working, a couple people had broken bones from being hit by a bookshelf or heavy object.

"Hey Tsuna, in the months that we've been classmates that's probably the most I've heard you speak, why is that?" Yamamoto questioned as the two headed back to their class.

Tsuna peered at the taller boy and bluntly replied "I don't do well academically and since I don't do well with people who are intimidating… I kind of get bullied." He offered a small smile at the other boy while nervously fidgeting his hands.

"You're kidding! I don't do well academically but I don't get bullied… that's so unfair to you." Yamamoto's eyes narrowed in anger, Tsuna didn't seem like the type to deserve that kind of treatment.

The two had finally made it to the classroom and Tsuna awkwardly rubbed the back of his head "Haha, well someone's gotta be the black sheep of the grade right?" he walked back into the room.

Takeshi stood dumbfounded as he looked at the brunet's back, the other boy's mindset certainly was interesting.

It took thirty minutes for the principal to make a move, the man walked up and down the three floors yelling into a megaphone "All students are to make their way to the front of the school! For those that can't move stay put, we will send assistance your way. All teachers are to remain in their assigned classrooms until every one of their students have been able to leave the building."

Tsuna thought it strange that no one ran in a panic outside, but it turns out that the majority of the Disciplinary Committee was uninjured and could help assist the injured students. As Tsuna made his way out the front doors he spotted Hibari standing at the side, watching the other students as they left the broken building. Despite being scared about what was going on, to the students the head of the disciplinary committee was scarier than anything.

Tsuna looked around and was intrigued by the amount of damage that a shockwave could cause. He had seen things like this in movies but he figured it was over exaggerated, apparently not. The ship crashing into the city caused trees to become uprooted, some of the school structure was cracked and he could see some of the residential area was in pretty bad shape.

Looking towards the city he could just barely see the outline of the cause of all this, Tsuna was filled with a sense of worry, his Mom worked in the city after all.

When everyone made it out of the school, and the more injured students were placed on the grass, a line of teachers stood in front of the crowd of students, the principal held his megaphone near his mouth "Everyone, you are to stay at school until help comes. Since we cannot contact your parents you are our responsibility. If any of your phones start working please call 119 as quickly as possible. I'm sure by now many of you have noticed the strange unknown…object that has crashed somewhere near the city but just remain calm and hang around for a bit. That is all."

After that the crowd of students broke apart and Tsuna made his way towards a secluded free patch of grass around the back of the school. He sat down and checked himself for any injuries, having not done it earlier as he was more worried about other people than himself. He had a couple scrapes on his hands and arms but they were shallow and had already stopped bleeding. Certainly nothing to worry about.

His mind drifted off to wondering about how is Mom was doing, he really hoped she was okay and safe somewhere. He didn't want to think about what extreme damage could have happened at the epicenter of the crash.

The dull thud of footsteps coming towards him interrupted his thoughts, he looked up to see a group of familiar boys surrounding him. All wore unfriendly expressions of disgust and hatred _'oh you have got to be kidding me!'_ he thought.

The leader of the group stepped forward "Oi, No Good-Tsuna, your sudden warning to duck came a liiittle too late, one of my friends got injured pretty badly by the glass and here you are injury-free" He sneered.

Tsuna inwardly flinched, they were going to blame him for something like that? "I-I couldn't help it! I didn't realize what would happen till it was too late!" he attempted to defend himself, knowing that whatever he said to these guys wouldn't save him.

A sudden fist met with his stomach knocking the air out of him. Tsuna doubled over in pain and gripped his stomach, another blow, this time a foot connecting with his abdomen "It's all your fault No Good-Tsuna! It's always your fault!"

Tsuna knew what the attacker was saying wasn't true, but the words still stung. He also knew that fighting back wouldn't be of any use. Why did his bullies have to be so simple minded?

Resigning himself to his daily beating he prepared for another onslaught of blows, from all of the boys this time. Opening his eyes he found that their attention wasn't focused on him any longer, but a newcomer who looked pretty angry.

"Hey! You better leave him alone! I already informed Hibari of this, so you guys better get your asses in gear and go!" Yamamoto Takeshi had shown up and stopped the bullies, with the threat of Hibari coming for them they quickly ran away without a second glance at Tsuna.

Yamamoto calmed down once the boys were out of sight and offered a hand to the brunet on the ground "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"y-yeah, thanks for that" Tsuna grabbed the offered hand and allowed the other to pull him to his feet. Once steadied he dusted himself off and glanced at Yamamoto "No one's ever bothered to intervene before."

The black haired boy crookedly smiled and offered his hand "I realized I never properly introduced myself earlier, Hi I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. And helping out potential friends is no big deal."

Tsuna spluttered, the other thought of him as a potential friend? "A-ahh… I already knew about you Yamamoto-san, but umm… I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi… and if you want to be friends then sure? Y-you can call me Tsuna."

The baseball player donned a big grin and wrapped an arm around Tsuna's shoulders "Haha really? That's fantastic! So I guess we're friends now! Which means you have to call me Takeshi."

Tsuna offered a hesitant smile to the outgoing boy "Yeah."

The moment was the ruined by the head prefect showing up, brandishing his tonfas he brusquely walked towards the two "Smiling-Idiot, where are the one's causing a scene?"

Takeshi smiled again "I took care of it, don't worry Hibari!"

Tsuna tensed, how was he not afraid of Hibari at all?! He was speaking to the upperclassman who had sent hundreds of people to the hospital!

Surprisingly Hibari relaxed "is that so?" now that he knew he didn't have anybody to bite to death he surveyed the two boys in front of him. "You two, no public displays of affection are allowed" he growled at them then questioned Takeshi "Smiling-idiot what are you doing with the weak bunny?"

Takeshi looked from Tsuna to Hibari and smiled "Oh you know, just helping out a friend in need."

Tsuna had been staring at Hibari maybe it was the tiredness and worry that had been weighing him down but in a moment of stupidity protested "Hey! I-I'm not a weak bunny! "Tsuna shifted from foot to foot, inwardly he was berating himself, he knew he was weak but didn't like it when other people called him out on it, of course the stutter didn't help any.

Hibari focused on Tsuna now "Oh really? Well since you had the guts to actually speak to me you must not be that weak. Not many people are willing to counter my opinions." A smirk had appeared on the prefects face before he turned and calmly walked away.

"Wow Tsuna, I thought you were too shy to speak back to anyone! Why don't you do that with those bullies?" Takeshi inquired.

"It's j-just because Hibari actually thinks I'm weak… unlike the bullies who are doing it purposely to hurt me... I felt insulted." Tsuna explained.

"I see.." the baseball player trailed off, the two becoming silent. A silence which was broken from a simultaneous beeping coming from both of their phones. Both boys picked up their devices and unlocked them. "Hey! They're working now aren't they?" Takeshi tried to call 119 but before he could dial a video began to play.

The same video played on Tsuna's phone as well. The two looked at their screens side by side in silence, wondering what was going to happen.

A man appeared on screen, he had on the strangest attire that the two had ever seen. The man in the video wore a top hat and had a face mask that covered his eyes, a checkered patter on the right of his face was seen. In a grand motion the man waved his arms to his sides where Tsuna could see that he wore checkered gloves and held a cane. Behind him the two teens could see another figure, but since the camera was focused on the man they couldn't see what they looked like.

The two jumped slightly when a voice began emitting from the video "Hello Earthlings, I'm sure that by now you have all seen the large ships outside your windows, I'm currently reporting from within one of those. Let me inform you all that these ships are all over the globe, and not a small amount as well!" he mockingly waggled his finger at the screen "These ships carry both people and weapons, what are the weapons for? You might ask, well that's simple!" the man on the screen spun around and gestured towards the person behind him.

The camera now focused on the second person and once the two teenage boys clearly saw them they both gasped. Takeshi turned to Tsuna "She looks like she's younger than us!"

On the screen stood a cold looking girl, she wore a funny white mushroom hat with a matching white cape and had long dark blue hair. Her outfit consisted of black clothing and boots, a transparent orange object hung from her neck. She looked coldly at the camera and began to speak "People of Earth, I have come to tell you the truth about your species. Your kind might refer to themselves as humans but that is all a lie. Today we have come on these ships to reclaim the planet that had been taken from us. We are the true humans! The original ones! We call ourselves the Viaggiori and we are beginning a war with you for the planet. Why tell you that we are attacking? Well Earthlings, the war has already begun."

A loud noise that sounding distinctly like a plane engine was heard above them. Tsuna and Takeshi shakily looked up at the sky and spotted a large amount of planes flying in the sky. Their eyes widened in shock when they saw the planes each dropping something.

As if in slow motion the object fell to the ground, Tsuna and Takeshi both running away from where the nearest object was going to land, an explosion occurring on impact which caused the two to fall to the ground. They could hear screams from the front of the school and the loud cracking sounds of the building falling apart from the blast.

Despite all the noise and chaos going on a cold voice cut through it all, coming from Takeshi's and Tsuna's phones "To any of you who are still able to watch this, those bombs were a warning. In one week we will be attacking on sight. If you wish to surrender please send an ambassador, preferably carrying a white flag so we don't shoot them on sight, think this over carefully leaders of each country." The video finished and their screens went black.

"You can't be serious? Tsuna please tell me this isn't happening!" Takeshi cried out in the noise.

Tsuna looked behind him to where the school was now ablaze, "Sorry Takeshi, it's really happening." He quickly stood up and went to held Takeshi to his feet.

"M-my old man…. I hope he's okay…" Takeshi also stared at the wrecked ruins of their school.

Tsuna nodded at that _'I hope Mom is okay...' _he solemnly thought and proceeded to pass out from stress and fatigue.

XXXXX

Alone sat a man behind bars in a dreary looking cell, he wore a fedora with an orange striped base and a black suit with a yellow tie, around his neck he wore a yellow transparent pacifier.

The creaking of a door opening and closing got his attention, Reborn silently looked at the visitor through the bars separating him from his freedom, and a smirk appeared on his face "Ahh Yuni, so glad to see you've finally decided to pay a visit. Saw your speech by the way! It's great to know that you're so determined to be the cause of so much death and destruction" he sarcastically said.

A flash of pain appeared in the girl's eyes, but quickly disappeared. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Reborn through the bars "Like you're any better Uncle! At least I'm doing it for a good cause! Why can't you see that we're just getting back what was ours in the first place!"

Reborn walked in front of Yuni and grabbed onto the bars "It's sad to see that you've succumbed to the bloody ideal that we need to conquer the planet species willingly left!" he snarled at the girl he thought of as his niece.

Yuni's eyes turned cold "And that is why you are a traitor to the Empire."

A humourless laugh sounded from the older man, his eyes turned soft and he reached out a hand toward the girl "You were so sweet, I know your mother didn't raise you to be this way."

Yuni averted her gaze and uncrossed her arms "I'm sorry Uncle, but I'm going to do whatever I can for Mother to make the empire stronger in her absence." She paused and looked at the key card in her hand as if rethinking something "But, I will offer you something" she held the key card just out of reach for Reborn. "I'll let you out of here, if you promise that you'll just leave the ship, no detours to ruin any equipment or to murder any of my people. Just you setting yourself free and leaving."

Reborn looked hard and long at her before reaching towards the card "Deal, but I can't promise that I won't start a rebellion outside of the ship someday."

Now it was Yuni's turn to smirk "I didn't think you wouldn't, now this key card will only work for a couple hours, so if I were you I'd get moving soon. Goodbye Uncle." Without another word she left Reborn to his own devices.

He took off his fedora and with the used the other hand to run it through his hair in frustration. He growled at the empty space and quickly gathered up his small amount of supplies. Not many people knew that his pet chameleon doubled as his weapon, so when they finally caught him he hid Leon under his shirt and hoped for the best, the chameleon had been his only companion in his solitude. He reached out a hand towards Leon and the green reptile loyally crept up his arm to his shoulders.

He used a finger to pet the lil green guy "C'mon, we're getting out of here." And left the room using the key card Yuni had handed him.

XXXXXX

"—una!"

"Tsuna!"

A worried voice gradually became clearer, thinking it was his mom he snapped open his eyes and grabbed onto what he figured was the arm of the person in front of him. As his brain finally woke up he realized it was Takeshi and shyly let go of the arm "S-sorry" He mumbled.

Takeshi just laughed at his actions and without questioning it looked around "You haven't been out for long, do you want to go see the front of the school?... maybe check for anyone who's….you know…" Tsuna could clearly see that Takeshi did not want to think about any of the students being dead. So he quickly stood up and patted the taller boy's arm.

"Yeah sure let's go."

What they saw wasn't pretty, small fires burned everywhere, the left of the school had caved in, trees lay knocked over and debris from the houses in front of the school that had been directly hit by the bomb had flown into the school courtyard. Tsuna averted his gaze from the unmoving silhouettes that were caught under debris, already having some sort of idea as to why they weren't moving. He saw a group of students, exponentially smaller than the one before the explosion, standing near the crumbled front gates.

Tsuna tugged on Takeshi's sleeve to get his attention, the other boy had been staring brokenly at the scene in front of them, and pointed at the group of students. The two then made their way towards it.

"H-hey Tsuna, why is the group so small?" Takeshi whispered to the brunet.

"People probably ran off in a panic as well" he answered.

"A-ahh, I see" Takeshi forced a smile "That's good."

The group appeared to be arguing two students who he had never seen before were at a disagreement. Tsuna saw with a slight tinge of relief that Hibari had made it out okay. As they got closer they could hear better what was being said. The ones arguing was a female and a male.

"No! We should wait here for help! It's a middle school kids are usually the priority aren't they? Plus they already attacked, I bet they know how much damage they dealt and they won't attack for a while now. It was a warning after all" the girl gained a lot of silent support from the crowd, Tsuna recognized the girl from his class, Kurokawa Hana a clever girl who he figured had a soft side if she was trying to convince people to stay at the school because it would be safer.

"No! we should go out there towards the city where more people are! And check out what's going on!" the male replied.

"You're a huge idiot, the ship is landed over there! Do you have a death wish or something?" the girl yelled.

"No! but I don't want to wait here like sitting ducks In case if they do attack again! And I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants to see if their parents are fine! The phones are down again!" at this point a lot of the crowd nodded in agreement. "You know what? Those who want to come see their parents should follow me! Those who want to wait like lambs can stay here!" he began to pick his way through gate debris, a couple students followed him.

Next to him, Takeshi stiffened and quietly told Tsuna "I kind of want to go with him, to search for my dad and all…."

Tsuna looked at the retreating group and made his choice, he too began walking towards the gates "Well I'll help you search if you help me search" he missed the genuine smile that appeared on Takeshi's face.

Once they made it out of the school gates a voice startled the two of them "Herbivores, I'm coming with you." Hibari had been waiting outside for them.

Both not wanting to say no to the potentially murderous upperclassmen, they agreed. They figured that in the two times they've actually come in contact with him he hadn't whipped out his tonfas and beaten them half to death just for making eye contact that he couldn't have been as bad as the rumours said.

The three walked behind the group making their way to the city.

XXXX

Getting out of the ship was pretty simple, Reborn knew he already had the skills to not be detected by anyone but for some reason he saw no other workers on his path. The key card worked for every door like Yuni told him it would.

The hallways were cold, clean and well-kept. It reminded Reborn of one of their hospitals back home, of course this ship caused killing, not healing.

He knew he was being insanely hypocritical with his actions, back home he had caused the death of a significant amount of people, and now he was trying to save a species that his own people always held feelings of contempt for.

But Reborn couldn't justify killing off a whole species just because they thrived on a planet that his own left long before. He might be a killer but he wasn't that selfish.

Reborn stopped in front of a large door, the exit. He placed the key card on the lock pad and smiled as it beeped, the door noisily began to slide downwards to become a ramp to connect him to the ground. He knew this part would be difficult, he would have to walk out in the open until he got close enough to the ground to jump off the ramp, the ship was as tall as skyscrapers afterall. Plus there was the fact that there were people watching the outside of the ship, making sure that no humans would come too close.

Reborn readied himself to sprint the whole way, he grabbed onto his hat to make sure it was secure and waited for Leon to climb down from the hat to his shirt. Once the ramp opened he began to sprint down, he could already see the guards from the outside running up the ramp with their weapons.

They took no time to begin shooting at him, all at once Reborn had to dodge stray energy bullets, to his dismay they were all storm guns "Shit!" he yelled to himself. Even if he was an expert at not dying multiple flame bullets being fired at him on a limited plane was still difficult to handle for anyone.

When Reborn got close enough he quickly dispatched the first shooter with a swift chop to the neck, taking the unconscious man's gun he aimed at each shooter and began to take each one out. Using a zig-zag motion he managed to not get hit by any of the shooters. Once they were all taken care of he increased his running speed and got off the ramp. As if knowing he was off it the ramp began to close, the unconscious bodies of the shooters were being slid back into the ship.

Not stopping there Reborn went through some random alleys and streets, once he figured that he made enough distance between him and the ship (because the Empire's citizens were told not to stray far from the ship till the three days were up) he calmly walked around, observing the damage done.

His eyes hardened at the destruction, buildings both large and small were crumbled, the debris from them spilling out like large particles of sand. Cars lay haphazardly positioned on roads, apparently people tried to run away before it was too late, a large crater now formed around the ship. Grass and trees burned away from the landing.

Reborn looked at the ground and observed the charred bodies of people who couldn't move fast enough, at least it was swift for them.

He stopped looking at the destruction and went to exploring the first human city he had ever step foot in, he had heard what they were like from Yuni's grandmother but had never gotten the chance to see it first-hand.

Picking his way through the ruins he looked around for any survivors.

XXXXXX

The more the group walked onwards to the city the more their confidence in the likelihood that their parents were okay dissipated. They weren't blind to the bodies strewn about in the residential area, the houses weren't made to withstand a large explosion and an earthquake simultaneously after one another.

"Herbivores, I suggest we split from this large group, we'll find your parents faster if we move on our own" Hibari suggested.

Tsuna looked at Takeshi, who had stopped to think for a moment before nodding "Sure, but whose parents are we going to look for first?"

"I-I think we should find your dad first… my mom wouldn't like to know that I decided to search for her before helping out a friend.." Tsuna replied.

Takeshi flashed a grateful smile at the brunet "Thanks, well let's get going then!" and then took off in the opposite direction the group was previously going in.

There wasn't much chatter going on between the three boys, they were all tensed and paranoid with the threat of a new humanoid species that has already declared war on every human on earth. They walked through the wreckage as silently as they could, Hibari had no problem accomplishing it but the other two struggled.

On the edge of the city where the residential area was just giving away to workplaces and shops stood an old-fashioned sushi restaurant. Takeshi stopped in front of the building and stared at it with a tensed look. The building had completely collapsed, but not giving up hope Takeshi ran forward, sifting through the ruins "Dad? Are you there? Dad!" he called, hoping his father was still okay.

Tsuna and Hibari exchanged a silent look with each other before moving forward to help Takeshi search.

After 10 minutes of fruitless searching Takeshi fell to his knees, tears now running down his face. The boy looked at Tsuna sadly "W-what if something bad happened to him?"

Tsuna, not knowing how to help comfort his friend awkwardly walked forward and laid a hand on his shoulder "W-we haven't found any bodies at least, maybe he got away and is safe?"

Takeshi's sad look turned into a happy and hopeful one "Yeah, yeah you're right! He's just out there looking for me and is safe! There's no way my dad would be taken down by something like this!" Takeshi stood up and ruffled Tsuna's wildly spiked hair "Thanks Tsuna!"

Hibari stood to the side as the two had their moment before looking at the sky "We should get moving, I think it's time we search for Sawada-san."

Tsuna cocked his head to the side, questioning "Hey Hibari, what about your family? Aren't you worried?"

Hibari simply smirked at the brunet "If they were weak enough to be taken down by something like this then they have no right to be called family."

"O-oh.. okay then… My mom works at family restaurant… it's more near the ship but I don't think they'll attack again, they did say that they would wait a week before doing anything…" he trailed off, not sure if the two other's would want to risk it.

Hibari scoffed at the short brunet "I'm not so weak that I'll run away from any enemies, plus I already promised I'd help you two look for your parents."

Takeshi wrapped his arm around Tsuna's shoulders "You helped me, so I'll help you. Besides what are friends for?"

Tsuna offered a small smile, relieved that he didn't have to go alone "T-thanks."

They had to be more cautious about where they walked now, buildings were crumbling and pieces could fall on them, small fires were more common in the inner city and the roads were cluttered with chunks of cement and cars. The whole place was silent, whether it was because people were unconscious or in hiding he had no idea.

Once Tsuna had the restaurant in his line of sight, he quickened his pace. Ignoring the shouts of "Tsuna wait!" in his haste to get to the restaurant he missed the large slab of glass that had begun to fall a moment earlier from the tall building next to him.

His two companions noticed it, both rushing towards the brunet to push him out of the way "Tsuna/herbivore look out!" they knew that they wouldn't make it on time, the distance the surprisingly fast brunet had made between them was too great.

At the yell Tsuna finally stopped and looked up to where his friends were looking, just as he was about to scream in fright something large grabbed him and pushed him away from the falling glass, knocking the air out of him. As he fell to the ground he hit his head on the cement, causing everything to become wobbly for the brunet.

Grabbing his head he opened his eyes in time to watch the glass impact with the ground and shatter into smaller pieces, the person that had pushed him out of the way shielded him from the smaller pieces that flew their way.

"You idiot! Watch where you're going! And why would you just stand there and wait to get hit by the glass! Are humans actually an idiotic species?" his saviour yelled at him.

Tsuna looked at the person that was bent over him, he was an older man who wore a strange fedora and suit combination. On the man's hat there was a green chameleon staring at Tsuna with its big yellow eyes. Looking at their position Tsuna blushed slightly, it was a rather intimate position, one that Tsuna had never been in before.

Takeshi and Hibari had finally made it to their place, with Takeshi grabbing onto Tsuna's arm "You're okay right?"

The man on top of him got off and stepped away, brushing off any glass fragments that had stuck to his suit and held out a hand to Tsuna.

Tsuna took hold of the hand and got up "U-umm yeah, I'm fine really. Thanks to….." he trailed off questioning the man.

"Reborn, the name's Reborn" he answered.

Tsuna smiled gratefully at the man "Thanks to Reborn I didn't get hurt, sorry to worry you all."

Hibari stepped forward and whacked Tsuna on the head with a tonfa "Don't go rushing ahead like an idiot."

Tsuna rubbed the sore spot and impishly smiled at the prefect "Sorry Hibari, I just really wanted to see if my mom was okay. Can I go see now?"

Hibari nodded "at least stick with us, you're the weakest out of the three of us."

Tsuna grimaced at the comment, but didn't complain, he knew he was the weakest. Instead he turned to Reborn and bowed "Thank you for saving me Reborn-san."

The man looked at Tsuna silently for an instant "Hey, I'd like to come with, if that's okay with you three."

The three teens exchanged a glance before all nodding at the same time "Sure."

Tsuna pointed at himself and then the two others "I'm Tsuna, this is Takeshi and that's Hibari."

The group of four made their way to the family restaurant at the end of the street, unlike the Yamamoto sushi restaurant this one had only half of its structure collapse, carefully entering the dangerous building Tsuna looked around for any sign of his mom, cupping his hands around his mouth he began yelling for her "Mom? Are you here? Please!" his companions opted to look around, Reborn went into the kitchen while Hibari and Takeshi checked the booths and tables.

Tsuna was about to give up hope when Reborn called "Hey Tsuna, I think there's some people down in the cellar. But the door is jammed with fallen debris."

Tsuna rushed into the kitchen, Hibari and Takeshi soon followed after. He looked at the pile of cement that was now blocking the kitchens' underground cellar, without waiting for anyone he desperately attempted to move away the large barricade. He regretted not trying harder to build his strength now. A hand gripped his shoulder, halting his movements. He turned his head to see Hibari standing beside him, the prefect pulled the brunet backwards and took out his tonfas.

Hibari then began to bash the wreckage to pieces, Tsuna heard Reborn whistle in appraisal and comment "Wow, that's an interesting alternative to moving the pieces." In no time at all the prefect had managed to reduce the large chunks to mere rocks with his strength.

Once Hibari stepped back Takeshi slammed a hand onto the prefects back hooting "Way to go Hibari! I knew that scary strength of yours could be used for more than just bashing peoples' heads in!"The prefect just scowled at the baseball player in response.

Ignoring the two, Tsuna quickly moved forward and pulled open the cellar "Mom! Are you in here? Mom?" he called into the dark space below.

A moment later a hesitant response was heard "Tsu-kun? Is that you?" Tsuna bounded down the stairs in a rush to see his mother.

Tsuna reached the bottom of the stairs and saw a group of people, some children some adults. His mother was sitting in the middle, holding a couple of scared-looking kids. She must've been trying her best to comfort everyone "Mom!" he cried out.

Nana moved the kids from her lap and stood up to greet her son "Tsu-kun! I'm so glad that you're okay! I saw the video and was so worried, I would've come find you but by then we had already been trapped by the debris outside."

Tsuna tried to hold the tears that bloomed from his eyes, but couldn't. He smiled happily as they dripped down his face and tightly hugged his mom "I'm glad you're okay too!"

The bystanders watched with small smiles, at least there was some light in this dreadful situation.

* * *

Anndd there we go! chapter one!


	3. Year 1: Trust

After the four males helped everyone out of the cellar and out to an open space on the streets where there would be no chance of falling debris, they began to talk about what their next move of action would be.

They had all seen the broadcast from their phones, and Tsuna caught people more than once checking their surroundings for any sign of a threat. The mother's hugged their children just a bit tighter and they all had a spark of fear in their eyes. The sight saddened Tsuna, all because of the invaders innocent people had to go through so much fright.

A pat on his shoulder brought him out of this thoughts, he turned to see his mom smiling at him "Tsu-kun, what should we do now? I'm sure these people would want to get somewhere safe, do any of you boys have a place in mind?" she asked, now looking at the four males that had come to her rescue.

The three teens looked at each other while Reborn stood away from the group. A moment later Hibari spoke up "Sawada-san, I think the school would be the best choice. Although it was affected by the warning, It's far enough from the ship and this general area. And when we were leaving there weren't many… casualties."

"It's also better that everyone we find goes to the same place, if help comes then it will be easier for them to retrieve people" Reborn said now stepping closer to the group.

Nana and the other families nodded, agreeing with the male's logic. One by one they began to head towards the school. When Nana moved to take Tsuna's wrist she was stopped by her son. Tsuna looked up at his mom with unwavering eyes "Mom, I'd..like to stay here. I want to see if there's anyone still around."

Nana examined her son with thoughtful eyes before sighing in defeat "Fine, but you make sure to stay safe alright? I guess I'll have to let you go because this is how I raised you after all.." she gave him a tight hug and then walked slowly away.

Tsuna nervously looked at his three travelling companions "So.. u-umm… are you three okay with still looking around for anyone? I-I just feel bad leaving people knowing that I can somewhat help them…"

Hibari and nodded while Takeshi just smiled in response and wrapped his arm around the brunet's shoulders once more before direct them in a different direction.

Reborn walked up to the brunet and flicked his forehead playfully "You really should be more confident when asking favours" and began to walk towards a new direction.

Tsuna cradled the sore spot and the other three quickly followed after the strange man.

Now that Tsuna wasn't distracted by worrying over his mother's safety he finally took in and processed what kind of damage occurred in the inner city that morning. He noticed something was off, as they walked around the empty streets, but he couldn't place it.

They walked through empty buildings, checked cellars and basements, yelled up the stairs in office buildings and found they were all devoid of life. Still something nagged Tsuna that there was something he was missing.

Looking around once more he finally realized what was wrong with the whole scene "Hey, hey guys! There's no people around."

Other than the ones they crossed earlier they had seen no others.

Takeshi looked confused at his statement "Well yeah Tsuna, they would have run away somewhere else by now… or would have been caught in the blast."

Tsuna turned to Takeshi "But Takeshi! There's no bodies around in the first place! Despite the condition all the buildings are in the only other people we've seen were the people in that diner!"

Reborn stepped beside the brunet "That is completely bizarre… I'm positive that by the time people on Earth noticed the ships it would have been too late…"

No one caught the strange way Reborn said that.

"Maybe someone knew about it beforehand? How did your mother and the others in the diner know to get into the cellar at that time? Herbivore, I think we should head back to the school and get some answers, there's clearly no one around here in need of help."

Tsuna looked around one more time "Yeah, I think that's the best bet. Plus maybe help has come."

The walk back to the school was silent, Tsuna and Takeshi walked side by side while Reborn and Hibari trailed behind the two. Once they were nearing the school gates however, Hibari broke the silence by whipping out his tonfas and positioning one near the elder male's neck and the other pressing on his stomach.

Tsuna and Takeshi halted, both boys wide eyed at the scene.

"I would like to know why you carry around a gun, you do not seem like the type to be a cop."

Reborn looked down at the inside of his suit jacket and cursed, he had forgotten that the gun he picked up from the guards on the ship was tucked safely inside the jacket. Surrendering he held up his hands "Hey, it's not like I'll use it on any of you, I'm not planning on harming anyone in the near future."

Hibari pressed his tonfas harder "That doesn't answer my question."

"H-hey Hibari lots of people carry around weapons now a days… an-and I think he's not suspicious… he did save me after all" Tsuna butted in, trying to help out the man who saved his life.

"I just picked it up from someone who was attacking me right after those ships landed, it was completely self-defense." Reborn had a feeling that lying to the teen in front of him would be a bad move, so he opted for half-truths instead.

The pressure on his neck and torso lessened as the teen accepted his explanation. With a nod Hibari put his tonfa's away "Hn fine. I will accept that, but the second you threaten someone in my school I will bite you to death." Hibari walked into Namimori as if he had not just challenged someone, Tsuna and Takeshi looked at Reborn and the prefect before also walking back into Namimori Middle.

Reborn could accept that reasoning, he was a stranger to all of them, they would of course be wary of him.

During their time exploring the city more people made their way to the school, most of them were parents of the children attending. Tsuna couldn't bear to look at the couples who were sobbing both silently and loudly, he had an idea of why they were. Not every student was spared in the earthquake and explosion.

"Tsu-kun!" Tsuna turned to his mother who was calling out to him and picking up her pace to get to him faster. They met each other with an embrace.

Stroking his hair she asked "Did you find anyone else?"

He shook his head in response, now that he was back at school and farther from the worst of the destruction he felt drained.

Pulling back from the hug he looked at his mom questioningly "Hey mom, how did you get to that cellar in time?"

A sad look came across her face, but was soon gone and replaced with a comforting smile "Your father called, told me to get into a basement or somewhere like it."

Anger rose up in Tsuna and bitterly said "He called? Of course he would know that something like this would have happened, what a surprise. To wait until the last minute to actually save someone. I'm shocked he even bothered to warn _you_!"

"Tsu-kun!" his mother scolded "He's our family! Of course he would help us!"

Tsuna didn't feel like speaking about his father so he let go of his mom "He could have saved more than just us you know! He could have somehow warned the school!" Tsuna stomped off, making a distance between himself and his mom, he always acted childish whenever his father was brought up.

Not looking where he was going he bumped into someone, being pushed back by the collision he stuttered out a sorry and looked at who he bumped into.

Reborn stood in front of him with a smirk "So, you have daddy issues?"

Tsuna blushed with embarrassment and blurted out "I do not have daddy issues!"

Reborn widened his eyes mockingly "Oh you don't? Cause to me you seem like a momma's boy who would never get angry at her."

Tsuna glared at the other male "I don't have daddy issues! He-hes just a terrible father and she keeps defending him and I just don't understand why!"

Reborn chuckled at the brunet and shuffled the shorter male's wild hair "Well don't take it out on her, cherish the time you have with your loved ones, arguing is a waste of time." A faraway look had entered the strange man's eyes, as if he were remembering something.

Tsuna looked up at Reborn "Y-yeah… but for now I think I'll just go cool off alone see ya around Reborn."

Reborn waved bye to the brunet "You really should fix that stuttering problem!" he called to the retreating brunet.

"It's not much of a problem!" the brunet called back as he went to find a secluded area.

They had come an hour later, the help that everyone had been anxiously waiting for. Tsuna believed that if they had come any later the strained peace they had at the school would become chaotic.

They told us they were part of the military that they were here to assist the refugees. But they didn't act like it. To Tsuna they reminded him more of some sort of dictator group. They were loud, commanding and rough.

Tsuna had finally cooled down enough to go back to the front of the school, he would've found his mom to apologize his outburst earlier but suddenly a convoy of armoured trucks pulled up in the front of the school gates.

A man had unloaded from one of the trucks, decked out in full military protection, a deadly looking gun strapped to his side and another one in his hand. In his other hand he held a megaphone and began speaking into it "Remaining citizens of Namimori, we are part of the Japanese military, during this time of duress we have been given authority over the civilians and have orders to transport you all to a safe place, cooperation is mandatory. Other places around the city have already been visited.

Other men exited from the vehicles to assist everyone into the backs of the trucks, most of the people followed their commands and went on the trucks and everything was proceeding peacefully until one woman began to protest.

One of the soldiers had moved to take her arm to guide her to the truck when she made no move to do so herself, she slapped it away "No! I can't, I have to wait for my husband! He was working in the inner city! And we live near here, I know he's looking for me!"

The soldier grabbed her arm firmly "Look lady, you have to get on the truck. Your husband is probably on his way to the safe area or already there waiting for you."

She still struggled, yelling and hitting the solider who had her arm "I still want to wait."

Sighing the soldier stopped moving forward and looked at the man with the megaphone "What should I do with her Sergeant?"

"You're a strong man, either carry her on the truck conscious or unconscious, it's your choice."

"Alright" he picked up the woman who kept struggling and made his way to the truck, she kept struggling. As she struggled she managed to scratch the soldiers' face with her wedding ring and with a hiss of pain the soldier put her down for a moment, took the butt end of his gun and rammed it into her stomach. The panicked lady was out in seconds and the soldier could now carry her easily onto the trucks.

Many gasps were heard from the civilians, all watching with wide eyes at what had just occurred, Tsuna could hear a couple students cry out things like "Holy shit!"

Hearing the commotion Hibari made his way towards the man with the megaphone, tonfas both out and ready to attack "You are not to harm anyone who is standing on Namimori grounds without my permission!" he snarled as launched himself towards the man.

Without skipping a beat the sergeant let go of his gun and used his free hand to hit Hibari in the back of the neck "Carry this one to the vehicles, make sure you cuff him too." The man with the megaphone noticed the discomfort of the civilians now "Move along people, and get on the trucks peacefully. This is for your own safety as we have no time to spare."

Tsuna knew Hibari would hate to have been dispatched just like that, the prefect would start something later on.

Without any more protests the people loaded onto the trucks, but were now wary of the people who had apparently come to help them.

Luckily Tsuna had found his mom before she loaded onto the truck "Mom!" he cried as he ran over to her while pushing through the slightly panicked crowd.

"Tsu-kun!"

As he walked beside her to the trucks he whispered to her "Sorry about earlier... I-it's just I don't get why you defend a man like that…"

Without looking at him she stroked his head "It's because he's my husband and I love him."

Tsuna could tell that she was smiling.

The calm atmosphere that they had just created didn't last long for as it was their turn to load onto the trucks, "Mom?" Tsuna asked with uncertainty.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Are we going to be okay?"

Squeezing his hand as they sat down on one of the benches built into the side of the truck she quietly replied "I have no idea, but at least we'll be together." They remained silent along with all the others in the truck as the vehicle lurched and began to move to an unknown destination.

He hoped Takeshi and Reborn were okay as well.

It had been just over an hour since they began moving, and without any windows in the back of the trucks the passengers had no idea to tell where they were. They had their phones with them but they were no help since most functions except for some apps were rendered useless.

As time passed by Tsuna could tell the group was becoming more and more agitated, it wouldn't be long till someone broke down with worry.

His mom kept an arm around him the whole time in a small attempt at comfort, but Tsuna could faintly see the worry on her face in the darkness.

"What if they're not the military? And we're just going to be taken to a place where they'll get rid of us? They could be those Viaggiori masquerading as the military" a man spoke out in the tense silence, everyone turned to look at him with various looks of shock.

"S-shut up! They're here to help take us to a safe place!" a woman yelled out, clutching the child in her arms tightly.

"But he has a point doesn't he, people would take advantage of this situation wouldn't they?" another man spoke out.

More yelling and arguments ensued, people began standing up and pointing at others in anger. Tsuna and Nana watched silently from the side with the others who had no wish to get caught up in it when the truck lurched to a stop, everyone became quiet.

The back doors of the truck were opened each passenger covering their eyes at the bright light that came through "Alright all of you! get out!" a stern voice barked at them.

The man who had first spoken earlier bitterly smirked "Well I guess we'll see if they're friend or foe. They certainly don't act friendly" he was the first to make their way out of the truck.

Everyone else silently followed behind him, each wary about what was going to happen next.

"Fools, all of them" a voice beside Tsuna whispered harshly, the brunet turned to see Reborn next to him.

"Reb-!" the brunet tried shouting but the fedora wearing man quickly covered his mouth with a hand and put his index finger to his lips.

"Shh, yelling right now would attract unwanted attention, which you don't want" he whispered to the brunet.

Nodding the brunet focused on following the crowd, he took comfort in the fact that the man who saved him earlier was with his group.

Yuni sat in the chair at the head of the table and surveyed the people sitting around the big oval table, they were the people she trusted the most.

And currently they were either participating in or watching the heated argument going on between some of them.

Luckily the white steel room was soundproofed and no one could hear the yelling going on in the room from the outside.

Colonnello, a blond haired man of decent height who had light blue eyes had begun arguing with Lal Mirch, a woman with long dark blue hair and light brown eyes over the subject of Reborn's escape. They were both ex-members of the military back on their home planet.

"He should be brought back and found immediately! He knows too much important information regarding us!" Colonnello argued.

"Shouldn't you be happy that your friend escaped? And people call me the cold hearted one!" Lal Mirch refuted, snorting at the irony.

Yuni rested her cheek on her hand and sighed. She knew that there was no use trying to tell them what had actually happened while they were this heated. Besides they were still waiting for one more person to make an appearance.

"But he's dangerous! There was a reason he was locked away while we travelled to this planet!"

As Lal Mirch attempted to tell Colonnello how much an idiot he was being the door to the room slammed open, all heads turned to the newcomer who had just entered.

"I would get this meeting started quickly, time is money" in walked in Viper, a short female who would always been seen donning a black hooded cloak. Few had actually seen her face but what everyone could see was two long purple fang marks on her cheeks.

Yuni decided it was time to cut in and begin her explanation, "Alright everyone sit down would you? I have some news to tell you."

All of their attention was now directed at her, the argument all but forgotten. "So Reborn escaped today, well that was because of me. I helped him escape."

At this Colonnello jumped up and pointed an accusatory finger at her "Why would you of all people let that traitor escape! He's _dangerous_!"

Lal Mirch growled at the blonde's actions and yanked his arm down "Sit down you idiot and let her finish!"

Yuni sent Colonnello a tired glance "I've told you this many times that it wasn't Reborn's fault that the Uprising happened. Besides, Reborn isn't a threat to us. He's family and I couldn't stand it that he would be imprisoned for an undetermined amount of time."

Fon, a dark haired martial artist expert who had been quiet throughout the whole ordeal smiled and finally spoke up "Ahh, never let go of your kindness Yuni."

Yuni offered a small smile in response "We have more important things to be worrying about at the moment. I have been informed that the leaders of Earth might not budge in letting us take control without fighting, which makes the Rinascita faction incredibly happy. They would much rather destroy a whole race than make peace with them." She guiltily looked at the table knowing that it was her fault the Earthlings were in this mess, if only she were stronger!

Verde, a green haired and eyed scientist waved his hand as if saying that of course it would turn out this way "No one would let go of their home without a fight. Sadly there is not much that we can do presently."

"O-oi! I still think if we all went full out we could fix this whole problem!" Skull, the stuntman of the crew who always wore a white and purple helmet that covered his head suddenly spoke up.

Colonnello kicked the stuntman under the table "You idiot! They still have _her_ hidden somewhere on one of these ships! We can't risk it when she's being held hostage!" he yelled at Skull.

The other ducked in defense "Ouch! That hurts!"

"Well don't ask stupid questions!"

Another fight would have broken out but Viper also intervened "Is that all? I have to get back to my research" Viper asked, already making her way to the door.

"Yeah I know, that's all I had to report. Dismissed." Yuni left the room, not willing the meet any of the occupants' eyes. She wished that she had more power, but she knew she was the current ruler of her people in name only. Her eyes hardened in determination, she might be a pawn right now but as soon as there was a way to fix hers and her friends' situation she would make everything better.

Hopefully the Earthlings would be able to hold out until then. Maybe Reborn would find someone who could help.

* * *

**There's my feeble attempt at mystery lol, yeah things will be answered more later on ofc.**

**Thank you so very much for reading!**

**Remember guys Tsuna is 14 he's gonna be scared, and yeah he will get stronger later on.**

**If i didn't explain it too well: Yuni let Reborn go because she's incredibly kind, like c'mon this girl sacrificed her life for the arcobaleno in the manga and anime. So in this story she's going to let Reborn roam free because she still trusts him.**


	4. Year 1: Meeting

Tsuna squinted his eyes against the light that now filtered in the previously dimly lit space. Each of them were being let out one by one. As it came to be his turn he gripped his mom's hand tightly and hopped down onto the ground before turning and helping his mom, Reborn followed after her. Reborn fell into step beside Tsuna and both male's eyed the two lines of soldiers that lined up on both sides of the unloading area warily, Tsuna felt that the lines of soldiers were more there for keeping them in line than anything else.

They had been driven to some extremely forested area, they were currently in a large clearing, to one side stood a tall cliff that completely barred anyone from seeing over it. He figured it was a good place to hide people.

After all three were out of the truck they began following the other refugees to an unknown location. No one felt like talking, the stress of what currently was happening in the world and the men that were watching their every move silenced all of them.

It didn't take long for Tsuna to notice that they were moving closer to the cliff. Soon enough he saw that there were actually doors inside the cliff. Carefully, he nudged Reborn's arm and pointed at the doors. The older man merely glanced at their destination and nodded grimly. _'I hope I don't suddenly develop a fear of underground places_' Tsuna miserably thought.

Once they were inside they walked through a dark, dimly lit tunnel where the rock suddenly opened up and formed a spacious area. A crowd had formed in this area, here people weren't afraid to voice their worries, many were yelling up at the empty stage that was situated at the front of the crowd.

Tsuna looked behind him and noticed that they were some of the last people to join the crowd.

It wasn't long before a man walked up the steps on the side of the stage. His movements were stiff and professional. With black short cropped spiky hair and stitching on both sides of his face, he looked at the group of frightened and confused citizens with ice cold eyes that expressed no emotion.

Upon reaching the lone microphone stand on the stage he tapped it while clearing his throat "Yes, well, testing, 1, 2, 3. Oh good it's working. Hello I am Sconosciuto, you can all call me Scono." He picked the microphone off of the stand and stepped out from behind it. With a grand gesture he swept his hand across the whole crowd "So you are all terrified out of your minds, we know that, but we need you to co-operate with us if you're going to stay safe in the midst of this invasion. Even if we are in a dire situation, just like with normal society you must follow the rules if you want us to protect you." He placed the microphone back on the stand and with a smile held his arms up at his sides as if he were moving to hug the crowd "Cooperate with us and we'll help you, everyone should stick together in situations like these, we'll be like one big family. Now we will be separating everyone for their temporary living quarters. Those with children five and younger will not be separated. Just think of it as one big underground boarding school" the man chuckled once before exiting the stage.

For some reason despite his friendly assurances, Tsuna didn't want to trust the man or anything he said. A look to his right was all he needed to know that Reborn also felt the same about the man.

"Alright, women and their small children line up here."

They were all being grouped and separated, Tsuna began to feel sick with the feeling of knowing he would be separated from his mom. A soft pat on his shoulder made him turn around to look at his mom.

She offered a kind smile "Don't worry Tsu-kun, I'm sure it won't be long, they're probably only separating us so that it's easy to keep track of who is here. Think of it as a school field trip, just a couple days longer."

Tears began to form in his eyes, how could he leave his own mother in a situation like this? With a timid nod he held back his tears and gave a small smile "Yeah, see ya soon Mom." She gave one last squeeze to his hand and left to go join the others in her group.

Tsuna watched her retreating back until he heard snickering from his side. He whipped his head to see Reborn attempting to hold in his laughter with a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. "What's so funny?" Tsuna growled at the man.

It took a moment before Reborn was able to stop snickering "I-it's just that you're a teenage boy who can barely keep in his tears at the thought of letting go of mommy's hand" more snickering ensued.

Glaring at Reborn the brunet held in the urge to smack his new comrade "Can't blame me, she's the most precious person to me. Wouldn't you feel reluctant to let your own mom walk away in a time where aliens have declared war on your own race?"

Reborn stopped snickering and was suddenly serious "I was taught since I was young to not feel like that…"

Tsuna stopped glaring and fidgeted awkwardly "Oh…"

Neither spoke after that, both heading together towards their designated group hallway.

* * *

Yuni stared through the glass windows that separated her from the person lying on the bed with a forlorn look on her face. She was currently in the hospital wing of the ship and she felt conflicted on whether to enter the room or not. The figure on the bed wouldn't be able to greet her or anything, but Yuni just enjoyed being near them.

"Hey!"

Yuni turned her head to look at the one who called her, it was Colonello. The blond man quickly came to stand by her side and faced the glass paneled room a look of understand crossed his face as he noticed the younger girl didn't make a move to go in "You should really go in. even if she doesn't know it's you, just by being there helps, you haven't visited her once since we left."

"Y-yeah… I should go in and see her shouldn't I…I just don't feel like I deserve to see her… I-I'm just too weak! I can't even keep my own subjects in check! I feel like a puppet instead of a ruler!"

He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder "I'm sure she would understand." He gave her a small nudge towards the door of the room "You aren't weak. You're just trying to support everyone in any way you can. Besides when the majority of your subjects agree to do something there isn't much you can do is there? Humans have a funny saying here 'when in Rome do what the Romans do.' And it was either you did what they wanted or you would have a rebellion on your hands."

"Y-yeah… there's no way I could stop a whole nation…M-maybe I will go see her." As she made her way into the room her hand ghosted over the plate that was bolted into the wall beside the door. On it in white font the words NERO, ARIA stood out.

Colonello smiled at the girl who sat down beside her mother and began to speak to the still form of the current official ruler, Yuni was only a stand-in for her mom for the time being. Aria had been struck down with an unknown illness and was used as one of the many reasons to travel to Earth. She was brought to Earth in the hopes that their original planet had something that could help them out.

* * *

**Kinda short.. but oh well... hehe**

**Anyways thank you for reading!**

**Have any questions about the plot? More will be explained later**.


	5. Year 1: Curiosity

**Ubetaed/unedited, messy writing, probably some bad reasoning on my part but oh well here's chapter 4!**

* * *

"Tsuna stop that."

Tsuna felt like he was going to have a nervous breakdown. After they had been separated from his mom the military guys assigned them all rooms, this went smoothly without any sort of problem yet after the soldiers headed off to do their other tasks and the door shut behind Reborn and him Tsuna began to feel panicked. As Reborn took the top bunk in the small square room Tsuna began to pace back and forth.

The seriousness of the situation had finally begun to sink in, so Tsuna decided he would keep pacing back and forth.

"Tsuna…" Reborn growled at the brunet who ignored the man and kept pacing.

Suddenly an object flew at Tsuna's head and connected with a heavy thud. it surprised the brunet and caused him to fall to the ground with an alarmed cry "Hey!". He picked up the object that hit him and glared at both the pillow and Reborn, who threw it. "What was that for!"

Reborn let out a huff of air and put his hands behind his head and laid back on the bed "Your repetitive actions irritated me, so I put a stop to them."

Tsuna stared incredulously at the older male "I'm freaking out! How are you not freaking out! There are aliens trying to take over Earth! People have already died!"

He turned on his side to get a better look at Tsuna "Of course I know whats going on, i just think that ever since they landed that my situation is better than it was previously." Mostly because he had been in captivity for a month prior, but Tsuna didn't need to know the details.

Tsuna's face scrunched up in frustration "I don't see how it could be worse than this" he mumbled before flicking the light switch and climbing into the bottom bed. He tried to sleep but the silence was stifling, instead he decided to switch to a lighter topic with his roommate "Hey Reborn, where's your family?"

He heard shifting sounds from the top bunk "Hmm? As far as I know theyre mostly safe, probably safer than we are at the moment." Now on the topic of family Reborn was slightly curious about the whereabouts of the brunet's father, in the case that the father was still alive at the time of attack, but decided to keep silent as it could be a sore subject for the meek-looking teen.

"Y'know, it was supposed to be my birthday today…" Tsuna sounded worn out saying that.

Reborn's eyes widened, in the dark it didn't matter if he showed his emotions on his face as no one could see it "Wow that sure sucks."

A hysteric chuckle was heard from the teen "My birthday is going to be remembered as the day where the aliens came."

"I think they refer to themselves as true humans Tsuna."

"They're still not from here, they came from space right? Goodnight Reborn."

Reborn chuckled, oh how wrong Tsuna was, the Viaggiori were originally from Earth, but he wouldn't be telling the brunet that any time soon. He couldn't have anyone questioning him. Reborn shifted to face the ceiling once more and quietly whispered. Right before closing his eyes and attempting to get some rest Reborn remembered that Tsuna had his pillow.

XxXxXxXx

Tsuna was jolted awake in what he believed to be the middle of the night, there were no windows so he couldn't tell for sure. He felt uneasy, as if someone were watching him and silently looked around the room for the source of it. Seeing as the only people in the room were Reborn and himself he quietly laughed at his paranoia and tried to go back to sleep.

Or he would have if he didn't hear a faint but strange noise. His eyes snapped open and he once again focused on his surroundings. Faintly he heard it again, this time it was marginally louder. "R-Reborn?" he whispered, hoping the fedora wearing male was playing a prank on him. Nothing but the breathing of his roommate and the strange noise sounded out through the darkness.

Quietly he got up from his bed and listened again for the noise. upon hearing it again he crept over to where it got louder. It was coming from the room's air vent, Tsuna placed his ear on the grate and listened. This time the sound was a bit clearer, although muffled as if it wasn't coming from inside the vent itself but carried from a room a fair distance away.

Now closer Tsuna was able to make out what the noise sounded like, to the brunet it was an animalistic snarling noise _'what the heck is going on? Did they have dogs here?' _ Now awake and alert Tsuna's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Boo!"

"HIEEEE! REBORN? DON'T DO THAT!"

Laughter sounded from behind Tsuna who was now curled and shaking on the ground.

"You're so easy to scare, what're you doing?"

Tsuna glared at the man and attempted to trip Reborn by lashing out a leg at the other but Reborn nonchalantly stepped away from the brunet. "I heard a strange noise, it woke me up" he grumbled as he got up and leaned closer to the vent.

"Oh? Really?" Reborn stepped forward as well and put his ear next to the grate.

The other male was close enough to make Tsuna slightly nervous, he wasn't used to people being in close proximity of him after all.

After a moment of listening Tsuna watched as Reborn's face became uncharacteristically serious "That sounds like a large animal, I wonder what it is." He began to pull at the edges of the vent.

"W-what are you doing?" Tsuna whisper-shrieked.

With a loud screech the covering popped off and Reborn carefully set it to the side "I'm going to check it out, luckily the vents here are large because they need to pump in enough fresh air from the outside into the mountain" Reborn climbed into the grate and was quickly out of sight as the male turned a corner.

Tsuna shifted on his feet nervously a he decided if he should follow Reborn or stay. Growling in frustration he climbed in after the other male '_Reborn you idiot!'_

Tsuna hated crawling in the narrow vent, every time the space creaked Tsuna would flinch in fright as he thought about how it would suck to fall from the vent into a random room.

"Would you stop flinching? This thing won't break, it can hold a lot more than our weight" Reborn whispered harshly from in front. "You didn't have to follow me, I'm just being nosy."

"B-but wouldn't it be bad if something h-happened while you were in here alone?" Tsuna reasoned.

"I don't know what kind of trouble I can get into while crawling in a vent, unless if this place is some secret military lab? Haha I knew a safe shelter in a mountain would be too good to be true."

"A-actually I r-remember hearing about this place from my Dad years ago, t-they just re-discovered it and were going to make it into a disaster shelter."

That sentence raised some questions but Reborn didn't voice any as they had finally reached the vent where the noise was the loudest "Well, let's take a look and see what's been keeping you up."

The vent hindered their view but Tsuna and Reborn could see well enough, the sight that greeted them surprised the brunet "Wh-what is going on!?" he exclaimed. Swiftly Reborn covered Tsuna's mouth with his hand and raised his index finger to his lips.

"Shh! What If someone heard us?" he hissed.

The room, which resembled a hospital room, held rows of people lying down on cots, they each had a tube connected to their arm and all were unconscious. It appeared as if the tube connected to each of them was injecting something into them.

Just then a female wearing a white lab coat and carrying a clipboard walked in, she began to check on each of the people lying on the cots and scribbling something down on her clipboard. After she completed that task she pulled out a recording device and began to speak, she had a soft voice yet it carried to the vent where Tsuna and Reborn watched. "At 3 AM Experiemental batch zero zero three in stage one shows no signs of deterioration, now beginning stage two of the process." She placed the recording device bag into her coat pocket and went to where a table of switches stood. Pressing one she watched as the machines hummed and then turned and left the room.

"Human experimentation? What kind of place did we get taken to?" Reborn questioned, to Tsuna it sounded like he was amused.

"W-what kind of place did I leave my mom alone in!" he asked.

"Shh! Let's go back to the room, we can speak more when its morning. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"H-how can you wait till morning? I want to talk about it now."

"I'm tired that's why, now get you butt in gear and go!"

"F-fine."

Once they were both back in the small room Tsuna couldn't help but worry about more things. He worried about Takeshi and Hibari, he worried about his mom and he worried about what was going to happen here because apparently the Viaggiori weren't the only threat to them.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The morning was relatively normal, they were given time to wash up and a change of clothes that consisted of a black top and pants and then they were shown where the mess hall was where the two separated groups met up.

"Mom!" Tsuna ran forward into his moms opened arms, the woman had a wide smile on her face and began one hand moved to his head to smooth Tsuna's wild hair.

"Ahh Tsu-kun, Reborn-san, let's go to where my roommate snagged us some seats and we can talk there."

Without any protest the two males followed the brunette to where a lone girl who appeared to be Tsuna's age sat waving politely at them. She already had two trays of food, supposedly one for his mom and one for her. "This is Sasagawa Kyouko" Nana said while sitting beside the girl while Reborn and Tsuna sat across from them.

"Hi Tsuna-san! It's comforting to know that there's someone I recognize here!"

Nana looked between the two of them and smiled "Oh? You two know each other?"

"Y-yeah we go to school together, we're in the same class" Tsuna blushed and timidly looked away. Of course he knew her, she was the girl he had been crushing on throughout his whole middle school experience. Her peerless kindness and beauty made her the perfect school idol.

Reborn caught the look and smirked, the male leaned closer to Tsuna and whispered "I'm sure you wished you could've gotten to know her better eh?"

Tsuna spluttered and tried to distance himself from Reborn "N-no! T-that's not it!" he quickly stood up "I'm going to get some food."

Reborn chuckled and excused himself as well.

The two females giggled at the exchange and watched as the two males walked to the food line.

As they were waiting for their turn Tsuna looked around to see if he could find either Takeshi or Hibari, but was slightly saddened that he could see neither.

"You looking for those two boy from earlier?"

"Yeah… I hope they're okay. They were pretty rough with Hibari…"

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They both looked tough. Unlike you, makes me wonder why they even grouped up with you when I met you" Reborn teased.

"H-hey! I could hold my ground if I wanted to!" Tsuna protested.

Reborn snorted "Oh yeah, I feel so safe having a short, scrawny, stuttering kid protect me."

Tsuna pouted "I do not stutter that m-much!"

"You did it just now."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did no-" their bantering was interrupted by the yell of a man who had been walking around the cafeteria.

"Please! Someone help me out! I can't find my daughter! She was injured and taken to the infirmary, they told me that I would see her later." The man proceeded to give out descriptions of his daughter and everyone in the room looked around to see if they could find her. To each of their dismay no one found her. Which Tsuna found to be strange since it looked like everyone who arrived yesterday was in the mess hall. Tsuna thought it was weird that no one informed the man as to where the infirmary was, and apparently no one else in the room had any clue.

Tsuna paled as he was reminded of the room of people while he and Reborn were crawling around last night "R-Reborn what if-…" he began to hoarsely whisper.

Reborn thrust out a hand, stopping Tsuna from finishing that thought "Don't mention it here, what if someone overheard?" he whispered back "But it is suspicious, why wouldn't they tell people where the infirmary was located?"

Tsuna clamped up and say nothing more, for if he did finish his sentence and someone were to hear him then it could cause a panic. People were already on edge and Tsuna had no desire to make things worse. "M-maybe Hibari and Takeshi are there?"

The man began to yell for his daughter once again in the hope that she had appeared, a couple people kept telling him to calm down but he didn't listen. At that moment a couple soldiers entered the mess hall to check out the ruckus. The man quickly ran up to the group "Can you show me where the infirmary is?"

The solider had a cold hard face and sneered at the man "Everyone who didn't have life-threatening injuries have been discharged and assigned a room, only people who are injured can go there as we don't want anyone to trouble the patients. Those are the rules."

"B-but I don't see my daughter!"

"Those are the rules Mister, follow them or leave the mountain."

Reborn rubbed his chin in thought "So only injured people can get to the infirmary huh?..." he sideglanced at Tsuna and sinisterly smirked while grabbing a stray food tray "Hey Tsuna, clench your teeth."

Tsuna turned his head to him with a confused look and managed to get out a "Wha-?" before Reborn proceeded to smash the tray over his head. Tsuna immediately crumpled to the ground causing a few people standing nearby to move back a step and gasp in shock.

Reborn cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled at the soldiers "Hey you guys! Yeah you with the guns and scary faces! We have an injured teen over here!" Reborn just really wanted to know what was going on in this mountain

A couple of the soldiers had grabbed a gurney and as the group set about to placing Tsuna on it Reborn snuck through the growing crowd that had formed to check out what was going on. In no time the group had picked up Tsuna and begun carrying him through the mess hall exit.

Reborn stealthily followed behind them, grateful that this group seemed to be terrible at sensing hidden presences. Reborn idly wondered if the military standards in Japan were different than the ones they had in his kingdom.

As he followed them through the maze-like halls he noticed that the place began to look more like an experimental lab the deeper they walked. Reborn wondered why the infirmary was so deep and hidden in the mountain.

The group stopped in front of a door and one of them fished out a keycard from one of his many pockets on his vest. He swiped the card and moved out of the way for the two carrying Tsuna to move the teen into the room "Put him on a bed and someone call one of the scientists over to check him out" called the one with the key card to his buddies.

Once they finished their task the group began to head in the direction opposite of where they came from. Reborn cast one fleeting glance towards the infirmary door before following the group once more. Hopefully Tsuna wouldn't be in too much danger if Reborn left him alone for a bit. At least they located the infirmary.

"Man that kid seemed pretty young, I hope it's not some serious brain damage" the group of men were now talking about Tsuna.

"Well he managed to hold out since yesterday with some sort of head trauma, I'm sure our guys can fix him up."

XxXxXx

Tsuna woke up to the rhythmic beeping of a machine, he looked around and realised he was some sort of hospital room, the silence was suffocating and just as he was about to panic a female entered the room. She walked straight towards Tsuna and checked the machines next to him. It took her a moment to notice that Tsuna was conscious and watching her as she worked. With a small startled jump she placed her hand over her chest "Oh! Sorry, not used to patients being awake so you startled me" she said with a small chuckle. She pulled out a clipboard and examined the papers there "Anyways, can I please have your name?"

Without answering Tsuna just stared at her, he recognized her! She was the same person who he and Reborn watched through the vent! His thoughts began to spiral out of control, imagining him being strapped down to tables and being injected with whatever those people were, when a hand was waved in front of his face. Tsuna blinked and returned his attention to the female "Yes?"

"Your name?" she asked once more, the pen in her hand tapping the clipboard.

"Oh," he said with his cheeks reddening "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

She scribbled that down and lowered her hands to her sides "Alright Sawada-san, we checked you out, it appears that you must've hit your head sometime yesterday during the… attack. So far it doesn't appear too serious but since you suddenly collapsed we would like to take another look." She began to push the bed and wheel it to the door she had come through. She smiled down at him "We're just going to scan you again to make sure you're okay." She took out a key card and swiped it which opened the door in front of them.

In it was a large machine where she stopped the bed next to "Now just slide over onto here and lie down, it takes a while to scan the brain" she smiled once more in an attempt to seem friendly.

But to Tsuna that smile wasn't friendly at all, he was going to kill Reborn when he found the other male for putting him in this mess. Strangely Tsuna suddenly felt drowsy, so as he was listening to the hum of the machine he couldn't keep his eyes open and just succumbed to sleep.

XxXxX

The office was in complete chaos, luckily it had been spared from any damage but the employees were going berserk, most of them were shouting into phones, setting up meetings or passing along messages. They worked for the CEDEF, which was Italy's intelligence branch for the UN, supposedly professional spies yet they were all in a frenzy at the moment. This thought caused Iemitsu to chuckle.

Iemitsu sighed from his desk and looked down at the cup of whiskey he had been nursing, it might have been an inappropriate time to be drinking alcohol but his wife and son were nowhere to be found during a time where a foreign species was threatening the whole of humanity and Iemitsu was trying really hard not to think the worst.

"Iemitsu! I found out where all the residents of Namimori were relocated to!" Oregano, one of his fellow employees shouted as she ran forward waving a stack of papers in her hand. Her light brown hair which was normally in a neat bun now had stray pieces sticking out everywhere, her cold glare had been wiped off and replaced with a look of relief which wasn't surprising to Iemitsu as it was a miracle to find anyone in these times.

He stood up quickly and met her halfway, snatching the papers out of her hand and quickly scanning them "You did? Where?"

She stood straight and folded both hands in front of her, the relieved look fell off her face and instead a saddened grimace crossed her features "They're in the mountain owned by the Estraneo, sir."

It took a moment for Iemitsu to process what she just said, but when he did the shout caused the whole room to pause for a moment "THEY'RE WHERE?" he quickly whipped out his phone to call Nono, his boss, who was currently in a meeting with the other world leaders. But that didn't matter to Iemitsu, he needed to get permission to storm those _greedy_ _unhuman_ scientists before they messed with his family!

The Estraneo was a group of scientists who stopped at nothing to test out their experiments, they were cold and calculative. Leave it to them to take advantage of a situation and grab a bunch of people who are without shelter in order to further their studies.

"Hello?" came Nono's rushed voice from the phone "Iemitsu, what do you want at this time? I'm kind of busy."

"My family is currently at the Estraneo base, I need to go to Japan and pick them up."

A startled cough sounded from the phone "Th-they're there?! Yes yes, go immediately. I'm not sure if any planes are allowed to take off but take mine."

"Thank you Nono." The relief in his voice was heard clearly over the phone.

"Good luck Iemitsu."

Hanging up Iemitsu turned to Oregano who was still standing beside him "Grab Tumeric and Basil, meet me at the basement garage, I'll grab a car and we'll be going to the airport. We're going to Japan." He ordered as he put his suit jacket on and made his way to the stairs.

"Yes sir!"

XxXxXx

Yuni couldn't remember when she realized it but her kingdom wasn't actually as peaceful as she was lead to think. She had always thought that the hatred that her people had towards the humans of Earth was unfounded and uselessly wasted, they were scorning the people from a whole different planet. So what if the Viaggiori race had existed and inhabited Earth long before the humans? It still didn't excuse the thick headed behaviour of her people.

The festering hatred had gotten worse during recent years after her mother had fallen ill. Her uncle had taken the reigns till she was old enough to take the crown, and he ended up coaxing the hatred towards humans into something more extreme.

Her kingdom was the leading world power, by far the strongest out of all seven kingdoms and her granduncle took advantage of that. He built up their military power and managed to get so much support from their people quickly enough that there was no way Yuni or the other Arcobaleno could put a stop to their plans.

So they ended up here on Earth, starting a war she had no desire to begin.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
